Letters
by Sorrow Reminisce
Summary: Misunderstandings abound when Alec and Max's only way to communicate is via the written word. (Dazedizzy's challenge: Write a story using only letters to each other.)


_Author's Note: Found a file of old fanfic challenges a few nights ago, and threw together this. Toyed with the idea of writing a collection of unrelated ficlets based on this challenge - some light and pointless, some not-so. Probably won't actually follow up that idea though. :P_  
_Dazedizzy's challenge: Write a story using only letters to each other._

* * *

.

**LETTERS**

**By Sorrow**

**ll l lll ll l lll**

.

Hey Max,

Need to use your couch for a couple days. Figure since you've been pullin night shift, it'll be okay? Don't worry, you won't even know I'm here.

Alec.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec,

When you say you need to use my couch, I hope you mean you're taking it with you somewhere? Cause if I get home and find you asleep on it – in my apartment – I'll be kickin your ass right back out again.

Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max,

Hey you're kinda funny when you wanna be. Who knew?

Oh hey, I couldn't fit my gear in your tiny living room, so I've stashed it in your bedroom. Hope you don't mind.

Alec.

PS: Are you headin out for supplies anytime soon? We're outta food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WE? WE'RE outta food?

No, I'M now out of food, and I'm out of patience. You said it'd be a couple days, now your time is up. Get your face outta my fridge, and your junk out of my bedroom! Most of all, get your underwear off the bathroom floor! Seriously, who does that?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max,

Sorry I missed you earlier, I was hoping we could have a talk about this little arrangement. I mean, if me being on the couch isn't working for you, I could clear out that spare bedroom? It's kinda nice in this place. Insulated. Free of pests. Mine has a roof leak and roaches..

Alec

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec,

What the hell?! Why are you in my life?! There ARE pests in my house - one large pest by the name of YOU! I'm gonna throw your ass out my window, then see how it looks after you've hit the bottom of a ten story drop!

Max.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max,

Seriously, what is it with this 'thing' you have for my ass?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec,

You and I need to get together for a talk. I don't know what the hell's up with you, but this has gotta stop. You're an egotistical narcissist, and creepin' around a girl's apartment when she's not home - that's just weird.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Max,

Wow. Your note was nibbled on the edges there – I think you're getting roaches? Anyway, doesn't matter. I get the gist of it. Whatever came after "You and I need to get together" was probably unimportant. I gotta say, I've never really thought about us 'like that' before. Okay, maybe I have, a few times. Well, quite a lot actually. I mean, I'm single, and you're hot... I'm not looking for any kind of relationship 'thing' but if you just wanna… Well, you know I'm always up for it. No pun intended. Haha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I want your ass out!

Period!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maxie,

Amusing that you wrote that on my forehead while I was sleeping. It kinda smudged against your pillow, but 'I want your ass' stayed on clear as daylight. All day in fact. Gave the boys something to laugh about in the CR. Well, Logan wasn't amused. Matter of fact, he looked pretty gutted. Did ya know he was gonna be in TC today? It's a pretty callous way of drivin it home to him that it's over between you two… but, okay then. If that's how you wanna do it, far be it for me to stop a hot girl from gettin her hands on my ass.

PS: Don't worry, we can wait until after you finish your period. ;)

.

**ll l lll ll l lll**

.

The End


End file.
